


The Trophies Are Happy Together

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Super Smash Brothers Brawl - Fandom, The Subspace Emissary
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Music Source: The Turtles, can be read as shippy or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: Imagine me and youI doI think about you day and nightIt's only rightTo think about the girl you loveAnd hold her tightSo happy together...***A fanvid celebration ofSuper Smash Bros. Brawlcrack pairings to "Happy Together" by The Turtles.
Relationships: Diddy Kong & Fox McCloud, Diddy Kong/Fox McCloud, King Dedede & Kirby, Lucas (Mother 3) & Red (Pokemon), Lucas (Mother 3)/Red (Pokemon), Mario (Nintendo) & Pit (Kid Icarus), Mario (Nintendo) / Pit (Kid Icarus), Marth (Fire Emblem) & Meta Knight, Marth (Fire Emblem)/Meta Knight, Nana/Popo (Ice Climber), Samus Aran & Pikachu (Pokemon)
Kudos: 2





	The Trophies Are Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of internal debate on how to tag this thing's pairings. I ended up tagging according to both how the song's lyrics imply romantic relationships for some of them and how I see them all as platonic. Do with that what you will.
> 
> This was originally created to celebrate _Brawl_ coming out in PAL territories. It was eventually hit with a copyright strike and had its music replaced, but in a new age of YouTube policy (that is, letting artists take ad revenue) it has been reuploaded. The backdating references its original upload date.

  
  



End file.
